Bubble Bass Moves In
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: Spongebob begins to grow jealous when his rival, Bubble Bass, moves in with Patrick Star.


Bubble Bass Moves In (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)

Spongebob begins to grow jealous when his rival, Bubble Bass, moves in with Patrick Star.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Bubble Bass

Patrick Star

Squidward Tentacles (cameo)

Denizens

Eugene H. Krabs

Krustomers

The Story

The story begins at Patrick's rock, it is the middle of the night. Patrick is in bed, dreaming his usual nonsense. Suddenly, a knock sounds.

PATRICK(waking up): SIZZLED FREZZY! Uh what, oh.

Patrick yawns and walks up opening his rock seeing Bubble Bass.

PATRICK: Who are you?

BUBBLE BASS: I'm Bubble Bass, buffoon.

PATRICK: But I don't know any Buddy Brasses.

BUBBLE BASS: Ah never mind.

PATRICK: So what do you want Booty Bus?

BUBBLE BASS: I need a place to stay.

PATRICK: Why?

BUBBLE BASS: My mother kicked me out of my, excuse me, our apartment, since she said I need to get in shape, and stop binge watching Seaflix while eating Ice Cream.

PATRICK: Uhhh, I lost you at Excuse me.

BUBBLE BASS: Can I stay here?

PATRICK: Sure! We'll be Roomies!

BUBBLE BASS: Don't say that, it's embarrassing.

Patrick shows Bubble Bass around.

PATRICK: This is my sandy couch, my leather chair, my box TV, uhhhh, oh yeah, my puddle named Funny! My walls! My roof! My toilet! My fridge!

BUBBLE BASS: I get it.

PATRICK: You can sleep on the floor! Its soft!

BUBBLE BASS: What about the couch?

PATRICK: Well..

Bubble Bass sits his fat butt on the couch which makes it dissolve into a pile of sand.

PATRICK: That

BUBBLE BASS: I'll take the chair.

PATRICK: No, you will take the chair!

BUBBLE BASS: I just said that.

PATRICK: Don't talk back to me! Or you pay rent!

BUBBLE BASS: Don't talk to me like that, or you get a fist up the teeth and out your ears. If you have any.

PATRICK: Nice slang! Well, nighty night! Hehe.

Patrick turns off the light, Bubble Bass sits on the couch.

BUBBLE BASS: Let this pass soon.

The next day arrives. Spongebob is strolling to Patrick's to see if he wants to go jellyfishing.

SPONGEBOB: Hey Squidward!

SQUIDWARD(sunbathing): Day Off, you ain't allowed to talk to me.

SPONGEBOB: Aye Aye!

Spongebob walks up to Patrick's rock.

SPONGEBOB: Patrick! You want to go jellyfishing?

Spongebob hears giggling and the TV.

SPONGEBOB: Huh?

Spongebob opens the rock and stares in shock at Bubble Bass, his long time enemy, watching TV and hanging out with Patrick.

BUBBLE BASS: A good show indeed.

PATRICK: Man I love On Demand!

SPONGEBOB: Bubble Bass!

Bubble Bass notices Spongebob and gets into "tough guy mode."

BUBBLE BASS: Squarepants..

Spongebob and Bubble Bass walk up to each other.

BUBBLE BASS: Still reek of that lame lavender shampoo I see.

SPONGEBOB: You're one to talk, you haven't bathed since diaper days.

BUBBLE BASS: I don't do showers.

SPONGEBOB: Well obviously you should.

Patrick walks in between.

PATRICK: Okay, let's not rip each other's heads off, that's Squidward's job. Now Spongebob, why are you mad at Buddie Butt?

SPONGEBOB: Because, this nasty barnacle robbed me of a Mermaidman video game, made me pay more than I had to for an Ice Cream and gave me an atomic wedgie back in the 90's!

BUBBLE BASS: Super atomic wedgie.

SPONGEBOB: And he annoyingly makes unneeded "corrections." Now, what is this dirtbag doing here Pat?!

PATRICK: I don't know, do I?

BUBBLE BASS: I drifted here because my mama kicked me out to get me to exercise, oh poor Mama, she needs to know that Fitness Universe is complicated for me, unlike Pizza Planet.

SPONGEBOB: Well, please go somewhere else! I don't want Patrick around you! There is this nice blue dumpster on Coral Ave reserved just for you!

PATRICK: And the Green one is my trash dive!

SPONGEBOB: Huh?

BUBBLE BASS: Forget it Spongeloser, your starfish buddy here is taking me to the Wash, you know, the laundromat you guys go to almost everyday. So I'm here to stay.

Spongebob's eye twitches.

BUBBLE BASS: Let us be leaving Patrick.

PATRICK: I'll get my coat!

BUBBLE BASS: You don't have a coat.

PATRICK: Oh yeah.

Bubble Bass and Patrick catch the bus and head off to the Wash.

SPONGEBOB(sadly): Patrick?

Bubble Bass and Patrick enter the Wash after a scene transition. Patrick enters the washing machine and spins around yelling excitedly while some other fish watch him labelling him as a freak. Bubble Bass swindles a cashier out of his money in order to get $1 food samples available outside.

Bubble Bass walks out with a drenched and clean Patrick until Patrick rolls around in filth. Bubble Bass and Patrick walk away laughing while Spongebob watches on from inside the laundromat waiting for his other pairs of squarepants to dry.

Bubble Bass devours a Cotton Candy float while Patrick consumes a waterfall of gummy drops. Bubble Bass uses Patrick as a dart at the Dart-O-Rama, Patrick lands on bullseye.

PATRICK: Hehehe, I'm a bullseye!

Spongebob pouts outside a chinese restaurant listening to sad lonely music while Patrick and Bubble Bass snack on Chow Mein, although Patrick has trouble with the chopsticks.

Bubble Bass and Patrick finish watching a scary feature called, "Floaters" at the Movie Theater. Spongebob sits in a nearby aisle angrily and nervously eating popcorn.

Finally Bubble Bass and Patrick stop by the Krusty Krab.

BUBBLE BASS: It has been an interesting day Patty. Now it is time for a Krabby Patty.

PATRICK: Yay! I'll order!

Patrick walks up to the order boat.

PATRICK: SQUIDWARD!

pops up angrily, as he was kissing his money and is now interrupted.

: PATRICK! Can't you see I'm busy here!

PATRICK: One Deluxe Krabby Patty for me and a Triple Extra Monster Combo Swimmer for Bubble Bass!

: $6.84.

PATRICK: All I got is belly button lint.

Spongebob hands $7.

SPONGEBOB: I'll take it from here .

: Arrgh, whatever.

takes his $7 and other dollar bills plus the cash register and retreats into his office to be alone and go back to kissing.

SPONGEBOB(serious): Hey Patrick.

PATRICK: Uhh, hi Spongebob.

Spongebob proceeds into the Kitchen to cook up the meals while Patrick sits at the table concerned and Bubble Bass yawns in boredom. After 32 seconds, Spongebob comes back and sets the meals down.

SPONGEBOB: Order up.

BUBBLE BASS: It would be quite a shame if you forgot the pickles again.

SPONGEBOB: I put them in.

Spongebob pulls out a camera.

SPONGEBOB: And even have photographic evidence. Bite me.

BUBBLE BASS: No thanks, on a germ free consumerism only.

Bubble Bass examines the burger before chewing and swallowing it with his mouth open.

BUBBLE BASS: Adequate.

SPONGEBOB: Figured you say that.

BUBBLE BASS(regarding Patrick's burger): Let's see how this doorknobs' meal tastes.

Patrick is about to eat his patty when Bubble Bass snatches it and swallows it.

PATRICK: Wha,hey!

BUBBLE BASS: Decent.

Patrick grows angry.

PATRICK: That was my meal Booty Bane!

Bubble Bass takes out a gummy worm and chews on that.

BUBBLE BASS: Why do I care?

Patrick grows "red hot" angry. Spongebob smiles in satisfaction.

SPONGEBOB: Get him buddy.

Patrick charges at Bubble Bass, only to be belly flopped back due to Bubble Bass' immense weight.

PATRICK: OW!

BUBBLE BASS: And just when we could be friends.

Bubble Bass proceeds to brutally beat Patrick upside and across the face.

KRUSTOMER: Cool! A fight! Yes!

runs up.

: $5 fee!

The Krustomers all reluctantly pay Krabs the money.

: Arrgh,arrgh,argh!

KRUSTOMER: Cheapskate.

Patrick tries to escape Bubble Bass' clutch but the Bass is too strong. Just when he is about to lose, Spongebob showcases something.

SPONGEBOB: A nice delicious Krabby Patty, just for you, Patrick, if you beat old fatso over here.

Patrick notices this and gets serious. Patrick begins to overpower him and begins getting a head on. Patrick then enters Bubble Bass' mouth, goes to his stomach, and eats what's left of his deluxe Krabby Patty. Patrick climbs back out.

PATRICK: Ok, I'm good.

Bubble Bass panics and runs out hoping to hold his reputation after being beaten by somebody smaller than him.

KRUSTOMERS: Eh whatever.

They disperse. Spongebob approaches Patrick. Patrick eats the bribed Krabby Patty.

PATRICK: I should've listened to you Spongebob, I should've known that that idiot would double cross me.

SPONGEBOB: No hard feelings, just don't trust everybody, be careful too, you'll need it.. Now, do you want to go and Jellyfish? I heard that the Queen is in town!

PATRICK: Nah! Let's go to the Wash! They have that new Pumpkin Spice detergent!

SPONGEBOB: Ok!

Spongebob and Patrick walk off into the sunset.

SPONGEBOB: What's a pumpkin spice?


End file.
